


For Two

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Female Alpha, Female Omega, Fpreg, Incest, Lactation, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: Vanya is pregnant. The whole Hargreeves Pack takes care of her, but especially her mate, Allison.





	For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write some gooey pregnancy shmoop for a while now, and then I saw the one kink meme prompt!

Allison was woken up by a kick in the back. 

It wasn't much of a kick - the kicker didn't have much in the way of leg power yet, and was kicking Allison through a few layers. But still. 

Allison woke up with a start and took a second to assess her surroundings. Okay. She was in her bed, in her room. Everything smelled like her - smelled like her mates, like her Pack. She was safe.

She rolled onto her side, and okay, maybe she was being a bit like one of those stereotypical Alphas from a certain class of romance novel, but… fuck. 

Vanya lay curled on her side, her big belly poking out from under the hem of her shirt. There was movement under it - not much, but enough to make the skin ripple. Vanya's hair was loose around her face, a dark halo around her pillow, and her eyes were moving under their lids. She must have been dreaming about something especially intense - she was frowning, a deep line appearing between her eyebrows. Her small breasts - already starting to get bigger, although not by much - were pushing into the shirt, her nipples dark shadows through the thin material. 

Allison wanted to curl around her, press her nose into Vanya's neck and take in the sweet, warm scent of an Omega - of _her_ Omega, thick and full of the new life that Allison had planted in her belly. 

… God, she had it bad. 

"Allison?" Vanya's voice was sleepy, and her eyes fluttered open, looking quizzically into the Alpha's own. "What time is it?"

"No idea," Allison said, and she pulled Vanya closer, until they were belly to belly. Vanya's was hard, stretch marks along the underside, and Allison tried not to stare at the way it moved as the baby shifted against her. 

"I should get up," Vanya said, and she made to sit up, making a face at the effort it took. "God, I'm so _huge_."

"You're not that big," Allison said, her hand flat on Vanya's belly, to feel the baby move against her palm. 

"Did Patrick get this big? When he was pregnant with Claire, I mean?" Vanya was flushing, as she floundered upright, her back supported by a pillow. 

Allison sat up quickly, and pulled Vanya closer, so that her mate's back was against her front, her legs bracketing Vanya's. She rested her chin on Vanya's shoulder, and gave in to temptation. She pressed her nose into the side of Vanya's neck, right where a few of the more potent scent glands were. Her hands were on top of Vanya's belly, rubbing it in soothing circles. 

Vanya smelled so… familiar, like violin bow dust and shampoo and fabric softener and warm skin. She smelled like the dusty old house, she smelled like the family, all braided together like Clair's hair. And under it all was her own scent, as familiar as Allison's own, only not, because she was also carrying the baby. Their baby. 

Vanya made a contented noise, rumbling deep in her chest. Omegas purred - Allison could never get enough of that. Allison chuffed back. She couldn't help relaxing - a purring Omega put anyone at ease. Let alone _her_ Omega. 

Allison mouthed at Vanya's neck, nipping the claiming mark gently. "Did you sleep well?" She rubbed soothing circles across the top of Vanya's belly. 

"She kept me up," Vanya said, her voice drowsy. "I think she was dreaming too - I felt her shifting around in there."

"Maybe she'll be a traveler," said Allison. "Or an explorer."

Vanya whined in the back of her throat, and there was the sensation of the air being drawn tight. Her powers had gotten a lot more… erratic, since she had gotten pregnant. They were closer to the surface, as it were. 

"Or not," Allison said quickly. She couldn't really blame Vanya - the idea of her children, whether Claire or the as of yet unnamed baby being away from her was distressing. "Maybe she'll be a homebody."

"She'll be whoever she wants to be," Vanya said firmly. "Not like us," she added, and her voice was very quiet as she said it. A wave of sadness wafted off of her, the scent oily and pungent. 

"Whoever she wants to be," Allison agreed. She was almost drunk on Vanya's scent. All she wanted to do was wrap herself up around Vanya and curl back up on the bed. Maybe make her come a few times, lavish attention to her swelling belly and ripe breasts. 

"We should get up," Vanya said, and she yawned. 

"You sure? You could probably go for some more sleep. Since you're on maternity leave -"

"I can still be productive," Vanya protested. 

"No," said Allison, and she nipped Vanya's neck. "You are going to _relax_. You are going to let me - let _everyone_ \- pamper you and take care of you and love you." She kept rubbing gentle circles on Vanya's belly, and the baby shifted under her hands. 

Vanya sighed. "Do I have to?" She put enough of a whine into her voice to make it obviously a joke, but Allison could sense the note of anxiety under her voice. 

"Vanya," Allison said, "you're the only Omega in our Pack. You're having a baby. You should let us take care of you. For our sake!"

It was a low blow. Vanya was always putting others before herself. "Do they really feel like that?"

"We all love taking care of you," Allison earnestly, and her face went wry. "Look at how much they spoil Claire…"

Vanya grinned in spite of herself. Patrick lived nearby, with his new Alpha, and Allison got Claire every other week. This week was Patrick's, and that might have been one reason why Allison was so… clingy. She knew she was a human being, knew she was more of her instincts. But the instincts played a part, and right now all she wanted to do was to keep her people tight to her. 

"Okay," she said. "I guess, for everyone else…" 

"Exactly," said Allison, and she kissed Vanya's temple. 

Vanya snorted, and the baby kicked against Allison's hand. 

* * *

Allison came to breakfast after Vanya, her hair still dripping. She found Vanya and Diego arguing, and Diego inching a plate of bacon away from Vanya. 

"That shit is bad for the baby," said Diego. "You're eating for two - you can't put just anything in your body right now!"

"Diego," Vanya said, reaching out for the plate. She was wearing one of Luther's shirts, and Allison smiled. She loved when Vanya wore their clothes - loved when Vanya's scent mingled with theirs. Loved knowing that anyone who saw her out and about in the rest of the world would know she was an Omega that belonged to a Pack. 

"Vanya," Diego echoed, and one of his hands went to her belly. His face opened up, sweet and fond. "She kicked me."

"Yeah. Through me,” Vanya said. “I noticed. C’mon. Mom made the bacon. She’s programmed to take care of us. She knows all about nutrition.” She was reaching for the bacon. 

“A mother to be gets to eat whatever she wants to eat,” Grace said from her spot by the stove, where she was making pancakes. 

“See? Listen to Mom.” Vanya grabbed a piece of bacon between two fingers and ate it quickly, before Diego could stop her. 

“What are your plans for today?” Allison poured herself a cup of coffee, and tried to ignore the longing look that Vanya was shooting her mug. She always felt guilty denying Vanya anything, but, well… no coffee while pregnant. 

“Practice, as always,” Vanya said, and she stole another piece of bacon off of Diego’s plate. Diego sighed heavily, but let her. “Klaus wants to do… something, but he’s still asleep. I don’t know what or when he’s planning it.” She reached for more bacon, and Diego pushed the plate out of reach again. 

Frankly, Allison was surprised that Diego could even resist. Vanya was exuding pregnant Omega scent - that specific scent that made just about any Alpha want to get on their knees and do whatever said Omega wanted. Vanya probably could have demanded anything, and Allison would have gladly done it. 

She’d have gone to the moon, if that was what Vanya wanted. Diego, as a family member and another Alpha, was helpless to it. 

Vanya gave Diego puppy eyes, and Diego sighed, but he picked up a piece of bacon and held it out to her. She took it, and she smiled at him, bright enough that Allison might have gotten territorial if it wasn’t.. .well, if it wasn’t Diego. Then Diego caught her eye, and he scowled, but didn’t pull his hand away. He hated being caught doing shmoop stuff. “You need to eat better,” he told her. “I read this whole book on what to eat while pregnant -”

“Diego, I am not choking down another wheat germ shake,” Vanya said firmly. “I know you want what’s best for me, but there’s a _me_ here, not just the baby.” One of her hands went on top of Diego’s, squeezing it.

“I know,” said Diego, and he looked like he wanted to kiss the top of her head, or something equally lovey. He seemed to catch himself at the last minute, and he cleared his throat. “I’m going to go to bed,” he told his sisters, giving Vanya’s belly a last rub. “I’ll see y’all later.” He was walking a little funny - had he overdone it with the crime fighting? Probably.

“Let me make you breakfast,” said Allison, although Vanya was already going to town on the plate of bacon. “Unless you want something else? Or you’re full?”

Vanya was still chewing on her bacon. “I could eat,” she said, and she only looked a little sheepish.

Allison kissed the top of her head, and she grinned. “You need your strength,” she told Vanya. “So what do you feel like eating?”

“I want…” Vanya leaned back in her seat, and the hem of Luther’s shirt rose up over the swell of it. “I want… cookies.” 

“Those are doable,” said Grace from the stove. “What kind would you like?” 

Allison stayed standing in front of Vanya, running her fingers through Vanya’s hair. “Any kind she wants,” she murmured, and she sighed, relaxing in her bones as Vanya began to purr again, hands rubbing over her own belly. She seemed content in a way that Allison had never seen her before. 

“I like chocolate chip raisin ones,” Vanya said quietly, and she yawned. Maybe she wasn’t as awake as she thought she was. Maybe Allison would find a way to persuade her into going back to bed. But first… cookies, for her mate. 

* * *

While Diego might have been circumspect about his affections, Klaus… went in entirely the other direction. 

“We have _got_ to get you some better maternity clothes,” said Klaus, and he was draped over her like a tree sloth, his long, dangling arms on her belly, his chin on her neck. He was taking in her scent, too, and he was practically _vibrating_ with energy. Allison was only walking by, on her way towards her bedroom to change out of her interview clothes, but she had paused when she heard their voices.

Even Klaus, the weirdest Alpha Allison had ever met, went totally stereotypical in the presence of his Pack’s pregnant Omega. 

“Meh,” said Vanya, and she leaned back into him. “I’m okay so far.”

Allison came in, still in her fancy actress clothes. She’d gone to an interview, been on a morning show, and now… she was home. She’d caught a few different people sniffing her - she smelled like Vanya, like the rest of her Pack. She probably liked it more than she should have - she didn’t say anything, but a sniff spoke a thousand words, and oh, but was this sniff talking. 

"Eventually Luther is gonna run out of shirts," said Klaus. 

"I'll worry about it then," Vanya said, unconcerned. She sat down on a couch, carefully, leaning back into the cushions, and Klaus flopped onto the floor in front of her. He pressed his face into her belly, his hands on either side of it, and he was murmuring… something. Allison didn't understand it, but then again, maybe she wasn't meant to. The scent of contentment came off of him in waves. 

Vanya looked up, seeing Allison standing in the doorway, and she smiled. "Allison," she called. "How was it?"

"Boring," Allison said, and she came in, her heels clicking on the floor, then muffled by the thick rugs. "How did you hold up while I was away?"

"Practiced, as always," said Vanya. "Then Klaus pulled me away and told me that we needed to plan a baby shower." She wrinkled her nose. "We've got all that stuff from when we were babies. Can't we use that?"

"No," Klaus and Allison said simultaneously. 

"Our baby is gonna be herself," Allison said firmly. "She can't exactly do that if she's toddling around in our old baby clothes."

"Besides, it's an excuse to get gifts. We're gonna get you all the gifts, precious, aren't we?" Klaus said to Vanya's belly. "You're going to be the most beautiful, wonderful, special baby _ever_." He planted a loud, smacking kiss to Vanya's belly. 

Vanya sighed, and she rested her hand on top of Klaus's hair. "I missed you," Vanya told Allison, and she was blushing. She always got shy when her Omega instincts came out. 

"I missed you too, honey," said Allison, and she flopped onto the couch, heedless of how it was wrinkling her nice blue dress. She pulled Vanya closer, and put a proprietary hand on Vanya's belly. 

"I think she likes Bach more than Stravinsky," Vanya said earnestly. "I had to stop, she was kicking so much."

"We gotta expose her to some other music," Klaus said from the floor. He was scenting Vanya's belly, his chin against it. Allison had a brief flare of jealousy - _mine!_ \- before she squashed it down.

Klaus wasn't exactly a threat. He was part of her Pack. And she could replace those scent marks herself, later. She didn't mind sharing Vanya with the rest of the family… just as long as it was clear that Allison was at the top. 

She caught Vanya's eye, and she blushed at the expression on her sister's face. Maybe she wasn't as good at hiding her Alpha instincts as she thought. 

"Luther will be glad to share his record collection," said Allison. "Although isn't classical music supposed to be good for babies?" Her hand was on Vanya's belly, rubbing it in circles. The skin was tight and hot under her palm, through Luther's shirt. 

"It is, but variety is important," said Klaus. He kissed her belly again, his hands on either side of it. "I'm going to be your favorite," he told the baby. "After your parents, obviously," he added quickly, when he caught Allison's look. 

"Alphas are fucking ridiculous," Vanya said, but her tone was fond. 

"You love us anyway," said Klaus, and he sounded convinced. 

"Well, yeah," said Vanya, and her hand went to each of their faces. "How can I not?" She was purring again, and Allison crowded closer, until her nose was tucked into the soft spot behind Vanya's ear, breathing in the familiar Omega scent. She was purring again, and the baby nudged against Allison's hand with a fist, or maybe a knee. 

* * *

Vanya sat at the kitchen table, peeling potatoes, and Luther sat next to her, one hand on her belly. He was reading to her, his tone very serious. It was almost comical, considering the fact that he was reading _Goodnight Moon_. 

“Goodnight, room,” Luther read, and he would glance from Vanya’s stripe covered stomach to the book, “goodnight spoon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon.” He paused, glancing up at Allison, and he smiled at her. 

“In my defense,” Vanya said when she caught sight of Allison, “this wasn’t my idea.” She put another peeled potato into the bowl, taking another one out of the other bowl. She was navigating pretty well, considering how Luther’s hands were in the way. 

“Weren’t you going to have a nap while I went grocery shopping for Mom?” Allison hefted the paper sack onto the kitchen table, beside the big pile of potatoes. 

“I was napping,” Vanya said, “but I couldn’t sleep, and I asked Mom if I could help, and Luther was studying at the table, and then he asked if he could read to her, since he wants her to remember his voice…” Her face took on a faintly fond cast, as she looked over at Luther, who was blushing to the tips of his ears. 

He was still embarrassed by his Alpha instincts, which Allison never understood. She’d always embraced her own, and it had gotten her far. Then again, she didn’t entirely understand Luther, as much as she loved him. 

“So,” Vanya continued, “Mom said I could help her with dinner, as long as I stayed sitting down.” She made a face. “I’m not made of glass, y’know. I’m five months in.”

“You’re as big as Patrick was when he was eight months in with Claire,” said Allison, and she kissed the top of Vanya’s head. 

Vanya stuck her tongue out at Allison. “I’m just smaller than he is,” she grumbled, and then she grunted, making a face. “Ow.”

“She kicked me,” Luther said, and his whole face was open with wonder. He looked up at Allison, and he was smiling, wide and guileless. “She recognized me!”

“Something like that,” Vanya said, and she winced again. 

“Oh, she’s so strong,” Luther said, and now he had both hands on her belly, his fingers spread wide enough that they covered almost all of the span.

Allison leaned over the back of Vanya’s chair, and her hands went to top of Vanya’s belly, the tips of her fingers against the tips of Luther’s. “Where’s Mom?”

“She had to go get more potatoes from the cellar,” said Vanya. “She apparently found a new recipe that she wants to try.”

That was a new one - since their father had died and Grace had been allowed to fiddle with her own code more, she’d been experimenting more. With her food, with her looks. 

“And that’s why she sent me off to get more oil, I think,” said Allison. She rubbed her chin against Vanya’s shoulder, spreading her scent across Vanya, rubbing it along Vanya’s own scent glands and getting Vanya’s scent on herself. “So why are you here, Luther?”

“I’ve got an astronomy test next week,” said Luther, “so I figured I’d get some studying in. Only I study better when I’m reading out loud, so Vanya offered to let me read it to her, and then I thought that maybe I could read to the baby - “

“Which is how _Goodnight Moon_ got brought into it,” said Allison. She pressed her nose into Vanya’s neck, taking a deep, snuffling breath. God, she smelled so good. 

Vanya rested her head on Allison’s shoulder, and Allison rubbed Vanya’s belly. “You don’t need to be peeling potatoes,” she told Vanya. “You should be resting. You were really tired…”

“I’ll be fine,” said Vanya, but she was putting down a potato, her eyes going a little bit droopy. “Although I guess I could use a bit of a lie down…” 

“I’ll keep you company,” Allison said, and she tried to keep her tone light. From this angle, she could see the way Vanya’s breasts were getting bigger from even the week before. She tried to ignore the way her cock was getting harder. “Just until you fall asleep, honey.” 

* * *

"Fuck, _Allison_!" Vanya arched off the bed - or at least, she tried to. With the weight of her belly pinning her down, she couldn't do much but lie there and squirm. 

Allison wasn't going to complain. As much as she loved when Vanya thrashed and kicked and squealed, there was something equally erotic about seeing her like this - gravid with new life, writhing helplessly as Allison rubbed her clit. "How's that, sweetheart?" She kept her tone soft, soothing, mainly because she knew it made Vanya crazy. Vanya liked to see Allison lose control.

She was rewarded with another gasp, and a sob. She dipped the tip of her finger into Vanya's soaking wet pussy, and was rewarded with another gasp. "Allison," Vanya panted, "Allison, harder, _please_!"

Allison slid her finger in, curling it so that the knuckle bulged. "I don't know, sweetheart," Allison said, as if she wasn't fighting every instinct to shove her panties down and sink her cock into Vanya's soaking wet pussy. She wanted to press as close to Vanya as she could, wanted to snuff up Vanya’s scent, taste her, _drown_ in her. “We have to be careful. Because of the baby.” She slid her finger in very gently, and Vanya made a broken, desperate noise.

And then her eyes snapped open, and she looked into Allison’s eyes. “Y’know what?” Vanya said, and her voice was shaking, but otherwise controlled, “I think I’ve had enough of this.” 

Allison withdrew her hands, her expression concerned. “Sorry, shit, am I -” Panic spread through her like a wildfire. What had she done wrong? Had she hurt Vanya? Had she upset Vanya? _Shit_. The panic was interrupted by Vanya’s mouth. How had Vanya sat up so fast? How was Vanya’s mouth so sweet? Allison was drowning in the kiss before she even had a chance to say anything, to respond. She let Vanya’s tongue into her mouth, let Vanya climb into her lap, until Vanya’s belly was pressed into her own, and they were kissing like it was the end of the world. 

Vanya broke the kiss, panting, and she was grinding her hips forward, awkwardly rubbing Allison’s cock against her vulva, through Allison’s panties. “I have been horny since you came in from that talk show,” she said against Allison’s mouth. “All I can think about is your knot stretching me out.” 

“Are you sure it’s safe for the -”

“It’s safe for the baby,” Vanya interrupted, and she was shoving Allison back, until Allison was leaning back into the headboard, looking up at Vanya. “I read the books. I asked the doctor, when the doctor kicked you out, at the last appointment.”

Allison flushed. It had been the last prenatal appointment, the week before. Allison had needed to go sign some paperwork anyway, so she hadn’t worried too much, but… wow. “Really?” Her voice came out as more of a squeak than she meant it to. She was still in her panties, and her pussy was wet, her cock hard. She was shaking all over, and her mind was swamped with hormones. Some part of her wanted to just bend Vanya over - carefully, because she didn’t want to put the baby in any danger - and sink her knot in Vanya, as deep as it could get. Admittedly, she hadn’t knotted Vanya since they’d realized that Vanya was pregnant, but… well. 

Allison had been taking care of it herself. She was a grown adult! She could manage! 

But… oh, it was heavenly, feeling Vanya’s breasts against hers, the hard swell of Vanya’s belly, the way Vanya’s pussy was so wet, saturating the fabric. “If the doctor said it was okay,” Allison said thickly.

“She did,” Vanya promised, pushing down the waistband of Allison’s panties and wrapping her hand around the length of Allison’s cock. “God, I’ve been thinking about this all day.” She gave a breathy little noise, grinding against Allison’s thigh, and Allison shivered - she could practically feel the wet, hot tightness of Vanya all around her already. She was desperate for it, so worked up that she was half afraid she’d pop her knot once Vanya sank down. 

Allison’s hand went to the base of her cock, and she held it up, carefully, and she gasped as Vanya sank down onto her. When Vanya clenched around Allison’s cock, Allison’s hips jerked forward, her cock twitching. “Fuck,” Allison said, and her voice was thick. She had to lean forward, her forehead against Vanya’s, panting. “Vanya, you’re so… you feel so… oh, _god_ , Vanya…” She forced Vanya’s head back, her face right into Vanya’s scent glands, and her hands went between them, under Vanya’s belly, to Vanya’s clit. 

“Oh,” Vanya said, and her voice was thick. The baby was shifting, moving under the skin, pressing against Allison’s own. Allison kissed Vanya, still rubbing her sister’s clit, and she moaned when Vanya clenched again, a little harder. “Oh, Allison, she’s… I’m…” Vanya seemed to be descending into incoherence, her whole body going tighter. She was clutching at the back of Allison’s neck now, and her hips were working in little circles, grinding down.

“You look _so_ hot, carrying my baby. Fuck, I just… fuck, Vanya, you look… you _feel_...” Allison shuddered, mouthing at Vanya’s neck. Her teeth sank in, and she would have been sorry, if she wasn’t so close to coming. If she wasn’t already so horny that she thought she might just die, the tension in her whole body leaving her on edge, primed like a spring. She shifted her thumb against Vanya’s clit, and Vanya spasmed around her, her whole face turning red. 

“Allison, _fuck_ ,” Vanya gasped out, and her breath gusted across Allison’s face. Then Vanya was fluttering around Allison’s cock, and her face was going red. She was ugly and wonderful in her climax, her knees digging into Allison’s sides, her toes curling against Allison’s thighs. Although then Allison’s teeth dug in a little harder, as her knot popped. 

Vanya grew tighter, as Alison’s knot slid inside of her, and Allison was coming, coming with the kind of intensity she associated with the first time she’d popped her knot. It had been so long since she’d been inside of Vanya, and her cock spat come inside of her, as deep as it would go. _I want to put another baby in her_ whispered the horny, bit of her mind. _I want her to always smell this good, be this gorgeous_. She flopped back onto the bed, as she kept coming, her cock still discharging more come. Vanya would be dripping, afterwards, and that mental image left Allison’s cock twitching.

“Oh,” Vanya said, and she sounded surprised. “Um.”

“Um?” Allison looked up at her blearily, trying to get her brain to work in a straight line. Then she frowned - the front of her shirt was damp. “Are you…?”

“I think I’m starting to, uh…” Vanya blushed, and she indicated her breasts. Which were… leaking.

“Oh,” Allison said stupidly, and her cock twitched inside of Vanya again. “Wow. Um. Got it. Can I, uh… does it hurt?”

“It feels weird,” Vanya said, and she shivered, as the baby shifted inside of her. Allison felt it, pressing against her own belly. “Oof…” She grunted. “I think she just did a somersault.” 

“All those… feel good hormones,” Alison mumbled, her fingers tracing over the little rivulets of milk dripping down Vanya’s chest, across her darker nipples, over the curve of her belly. “You must’ve let down.”

“I hope I didn’t let you down,” Vanya murmured, and she looked sleepy. 

“You’ve never let me down,” Allison said. “Not ever.” Not… entirely true, but we all tell little lies in bed with our lovers.

Vanya sighed, leaning into Allison, and the baby kicked her. “We’re gonna have to go to dinner,” she told Allison, and she squirmed on Allison’s knot. 

Allison gasped, and her hips twitched forward in spite of herself, a few more spits of come spurting out of her. “Let my knot sh-sh-shrink first,” she murmured.

“I know,” Vanya said, and she made an embarrassed noise. “Sorry. I’m just… hungry.” 

“You’re eating for two,” Allison pointed out, and she kissed Vanya on the cheek, a loud, smacking kiss. “Don’t worry about it, baby,” she said, and she ran her hands over Vanya’s rounded belly. “Anything for you.” Her face was in Vanya’s neck, nibbling on Vanya’s claiming mark. “It’ll all be fine.”

Vanya covered Allison’s hands, as their baby moved beneath the skin of her stomach, and Allison drank in the deep, sweet smell of her mate.


End file.
